Wet wipes have long been used as a carrier for a variety of chemicals, enzymes and liquids. The wipe substrate typically being a fiber or paper based means capable of holding or containing a liquid. Typically the wet wipe is stored in a storage means which aids in the retention of the chemical (i.e., prevents the wipe from drying out). Once removed from the storage means, the wet wipe can be applied to a variety of surfaces. The most popularly used and known wet wipe is a stack of moistened sheets packaged in a plastic container. Wet wipes have been made form a variety of materials moistened with a variety of suitable wiping solutions. Typically the wet wipes have been available in folded or unfolded configurations. As one skilled in the art would recognize, wet wipes can be folded in configurations including c-folds, z-folds or quarter folds. In some configurations the wet wipe is interfolded with the wet wipe immediately above or preceding. In another configuration the wet wipes have the form of continuous webs of material which include perforations to separate the individual wet wipes and which can be wound into rolls or packaged in plastic containers. Examples of these wipes include baby wipes, hand wipes, household cleaning wipes, industrial wipes and the like.
The solutions incorporated into conventional wet wipes include a variety of ingredients intended to enhance or impart particular properties to the wipe. The properties are related to items such as cleaning efficacy, fragrance, medication, reduced irritation, skin health, aesthetics and the like. For example, in baby wipes a solution providing a gentle soothing feeling without irritating the skin while maintaining cleaning and antimicrobial efficacy is desirable for product performance. Suitable ingredients used to provide these properties include, water, emollients, surfactants, preservatives, chelating agents, pH buffers or combinations thereof. Such solutions may also include lotions and/or medicaments.
It has been commonplace to use disposable wipes for a variety of cleaning and lubricating tasks. One example includes the current automotive wipes for use on the plastic and leather surfaces of a car's interior. There is a need in the art for an improved lubricating wipe which can, for example, clean, sharpen and lubricate garden tools, cutting blades, and skate blades. The downside of current oil based lubricating means involves the fact that the residual oil is not environmentally friendly and difficult for a common homeowner to dispose. In addition, the wipe substrate is typically contaminated with the residual oil/solvent.
In recent years, the consuming public has undertaken several environmentally friendly and/or green programs. These programs promote the use of environmentally friendly solutions and have necessitated the need for more environmentally friendly wipe designs. In addition, current lubricating methods include the use of solvents and mineral oils which often leave behind a slow or non-degradable carrier means. Thus, there is a need in the art for a wet wipe that allows the application of a lubricating means, but that allows the wipe to complete degrade the wipe portion with an environmentally friendly/green carrier solution and lubricating means.